In the last decade, computer usage has increased exponentially. Such significant increases have given rise to a vast amount of new computing technologies that facilitate such activities as making telephone calls, video gaming between different computer users, publishing, and conducting business meetings. In addition, computer shapes and sizes have gone from large and bulky to smaller and sleeker designs. Some are in tablet-form or hand-held dimensions that allow data input via voice and/or hand-writing recognition. Thus, the overall computing experience continues to advance as consumers become more demanding and as their needs evolve.
More recently, further developments continue in the area of navigating through content. Much work has been done to find new ways of condensing less important material on screen while expanding other more important material. Different scrolling techniques have also been proposed using hard-wired and wireless pointing devices. In addition, numerous amounts of research have been conducted on the subject of applying computer vision and other sensing techniques to navigation devices. In general, this can involve sensing a user's action or movement to determine the user's desired viewing location or position. Thus, ascertaining the intent of a user's action can be determinative of one technique's success over another. Unfortunately, some previous proposals remain problematic and ineffective in distinguishing a user's intentional movement from an unintentional movement while others have difficulty in determining when the user's action is intentionally directed to the sensing system and not to some other task.